1. Field of the Invention
The present invention describes methods to form a device that includes flexible semiconductor elements located upon electrical interconnections. More specifically, the flexible semiconductor elements may be deformed or bent in order to attach to three-dimensionally shaped regions. The methods described herein are useful, for example, in the field of energized ophthalmic devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Traditionally an ophthalmic device, such as a contact lens, an intraocular lens or a punctal plug included a biocompatible device with a corrective, cosmetic or therapeutic quality. A contact lens, for example, may provide one or more of vision correcting functionality, cosmetic enhancement, and therapeutic effects. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the lens. A design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens may provide a vision corrective function. A pigment incorporated into the lens may provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into a lens may provide a therapeutic functionality. Such physical characteristics are accomplished without the lens entering into an energized state.
More recently, it has been theorized that active components may be incorporated into a contact lens. Some components may include semiconductor devices. Some examples have shown semiconductor devices embedded in a contact lens placed upon animal eyes. It has also been described how the active components may be energized and activated in numerous manners within the lens structure itself. The topology and size of the space defined by the lens structure creates a novel and challenging environment for the definition of various functionality. In many embodiments, it is important to provide reliable, compact and cost effective means to incorporate components within an ophthalmic device. In some embodiments, it may be advantageous to include components that may be thinned and flexible. As a result, novel methods and form factor solutions that may allow for the thinning and flexibility of some components are desired both for improvements in the production of ophthalmic devices and for the general advancement of incorporating electronic components on non-flat applications. It is important to note these improvements may find use in non-ophthalmic applications as well. It is also desirable that methods be generated to address ophthalmic and non-ophthalmic requirements as they relate to electronic components on three-dimensional substrates.